


Who You Gonna Call? Maybe A Therapist.

by Blossomdail



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, doesn't realize it until she does, hopelessy in love idiot, is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdail/pseuds/Blossomdail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin never questioned her sexuality before. As far as she was concerned, she liked people and gender wasn’t something she considered when she found someone attractive. That doesn't mean she just can crush on her friend though. Holtzman is her friend and coworker and Erin most definitely does not have a crush on her because that would be wrong and dirty, and just not professional. </p><p>Basically, a drawn out love story because two geniuses, though one may be a little bit of an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't start a new fic but oops, I fell in love with a gigantic dork and her three amazing friends! Find me at tumblr as Holtzyman (I used to be the impossiblewolf over there and on here as well, new URL)

The after effects will always be Erin’s favorite thing. She loves the feeling she gets, like she’s on top of the world, like she can do anything. She loves the way they always eat afterwards, no matter what time it is, and it makes her think of the Avengers and how they are a team, and so it makes her realize that they are a team-a family. She loves the way they all go back home (and damn, Erin never had a home before, not since she was seven) and they just . . . be around each other. She can’t describe this part. 

She can’t describe the way they all huddle close but not really. They don’t touch, except for the occasional hug and high-five, or smack on the back on Kevin’s part, but they mill around each other, like just being in each other’s vicinity is nice. It’s more than nice, Erin thinks. It’s comforting. And yeah, the actual ghostbusting is thrilling, and as far as jobs go it’s pretty damn amazing, but nothing beats the overwhelming feeling of being near her best friends and just knowing she’s useful, not crazy, and well, loved. She hasn’t felt like that in a long time. 

Late one night, after a particular thrilling ghostbusting (two ghosts, and chocolate pie was involved, though they didn’t eat the pie) they all linger in the “living room” only it’s not really a living room in the way of most living rooms are. It’s not a room but a part of the bottom floor that they separated into different parts. There are two couches that face the wall, where on that wall a giant TV is hooked because they had the money for a really good TV and why not? There’s also a recliner and a rectangular table that most always is covered in food, and other than that the living room is bare. 

Erin thought about adding some decorations: a few throw pillows,a couple pictures, maybe a lamp or two, but she realized she didn’t need to because while this room was bare, the rest of their home is overflowing with their personalities. (Even the kitchen.) Maybe eventually she’ll add some pictures when she feels like they really need them but for now they’re good. They’re so good. 

She reaches for a slice of pizza right as Abby hits play on their movie. It’s a romance one, something about the 1950’s and it opens with a young woman working at a shop in the mall. 

“What’s this movie called?” Patty asks. She’s on the couch with Abby, a blanket over her lap, a plate on the blanket because she can’t just eat the pizza out of the box like the rest of them. She has “manners” and she wasn’t raised in a barn, thank you very much. (Before Erin would probably most definitely have used a plate, but that eventually left, along with her tweed and her old meanor.) 

“Carol,” Abby answers, her mouth filled with her own slice of pizza. “Been wanting to see it for awhile now.” 

“Ah, yes, Carol.” Patty nods, like she knows about the movie or already seen it (both probably)

Holtzmann hums, like she agrees with the movie choice and Erin resists the urge to smile. They’re sharing the couch, well, more like Hotlzmann is stretching out her entire body on it, head on the armrest, while Erin get’s one square to sit and Holtzmann feat in her lap. Not that she minds. She really doesn’t. 

“What’s it about?” Erin asks, her eyes locked on the screen in front of them so she doesn’t look down at the woman currently using her lap as a footstool. Again, not that she minds. 

“Lesbians,” Abby says bluntly and Erin laughs, not at the movie idea, but at the way Abby had said it.. 

“Vintage 1950’s lesbians,” Patty adds on. 

“Ah, yes, lesbains.” Kevin nods from the recliner like he understands and maybe he does, or maybe he just wants to be part of the conversation. Erin’s leaning more towards the ladder. 

The movie starts without another word and Erin has to admit that it’s good. She likes the characters, the plot, but she likes the ending the most. There’s no death. There’s no god forsaken tragedy where they don’t end up together. It’s realistic for the time period and it makes her happy. Erin enjoys watching movies with her teammates after every busting but tonight was her favorite and not just because Holtzmann happened to be “sitting” by her this time. 

Nope. Definitely not. Because that would be wrong. Erin enjoyed the movie because it was a good movie. That’s what she tells herself anyway. 

When the movie is over they separate in they way they can when they all live together. It’s late at night, and they are all pretty tired after ghostbusting (except for Kevin, who had just answered the phone and didn’t even do good at that) but food and a movie is a tradition no matter the time and Erin loves being around them, so of course she wouldn’t give it up for anything, even sleep. The movie is over now though and Erin can’t wait to get to bed, but she also can’t wait for another job so they can do it all over again. 

Patty is the one who cleans up the table, and Abby works with putting away the movie while Kevin heads straight to his room. Holtzmann takes her time getting up, stretching out her limbs and flexing her toes on Erin’s lap. Really, stretching shouldn’t send Erin’s heart erratically beating out of her chest, but Erin sees a flash of tummy when Holtz pushes up her stomach to stretch her back and it’s just a tummy but it looks… nice. 

“You heading to bed?” Erin asks casually, trying to get her mind off tummies and messy blonde hair that got ruffled by the armrest of the couch

“Nah,” Holtz answers with ease, her tongue peeking out when she sends Erin a sly smile. “Got something in the lab I need to work on. I think I can amp the power of the proton packs if I can calculate the mass of the pack and make them weigh considerably less…” She breaks off mumbling as she finally stands and runs a hand through her hair. 

“It’s late.” Eron steps forward and gently touches Holtzmann’s shoulder. “You should get to bed.”

“Erin’s right, girl,” Patty calls, returning from the kitchen where she gone to throw away the garabge (she really only had to walk a few steps) “Proton packs can wait till morning.” With the table now clean, she starts to fold her blanket and probably gets ready to go to bed. 

“I gotta agree,” Abby butts in. She had just finished putting away the movie and was getting ready to head up the stairs herself. 

Holtzmann nods, like she realizes how right they are or how tired she seems to be. “Yes, you’re all right. Sleep is very important, of course, and the proton packs need the best attention I can give, and I will feel much more refreshed after sleep.”

Erin smiles. The answer is so very much Holtzmann that she feels her heart start to beat just a little faster again. “Good. I’ll walk you up.” 

If she uses the excuse that Holtz’s bedroom is on the same floor as hers instead of admitting that she just wants to be with Holtz as long as possible then that’s nobody’s business but hers. And if she doesn’t see the look Abby and Patty give each other because she’s too focused on the way Holtzmann ass looks when walking towards the stairs then that’s nobody’s business but her as well.   
\----  
The next day is slow. It usually is. Jobs come usually once or twice a week, with the remaining days leaving them all to do however as they please. 

Erin isn’t the first one up. She likes sleep, contrary to popular belief, and Abby and Holtz are almost always up doing some kind of science before the sun even rises half the time. Anyway, it really just means the coffee is ready. She makes herself a cup as she munches on a granola bar and then pauses. Holtz probably already has coffee . . . But it couldn’t hurt to bring her one anyway, right? Who doesn’t want another cup of coffee in the morning? And friends bring each other coffee. Because that’s what they are. Friends. 

Decision made, Erin grabs a travel mug and pours a generous amount of coffee in, before adding the creamer and sugar. Friends also know how friend’s take their coffee. How many times did Abby bring Erin coffee back in their early friendship days? Erin couldn’t even remember. It’s totally normal, just like it’s totally normal to have to convince yourself everything is totally normal. 

Erin snorts at herself and grabs the coffee, heading for the stairs. She’ll give Patty coffee when she wakes up, Erin decides. It’s only fair. 

The lab is loud, with many machines beeping and blinking, as well as the tinkering Erin can hear all the way from the back. She’s wary as she passes many machines, being careful to keep her free arm close to her body and her eyes on the ground so as not to trip on anything she really shouldn’t. Finally she reaches Holtzmann, who is hunched over a workbench, her tongue peeking out in concentration. As she gets closer, she can hear the faint 80’s music that’s coming from some sort of small machine right by the thing Holtzmann is working on. 

“Holtz?” Erin says slowly, so as not to scare the other woman and causing some kind of horrible lab accident. 

Holtz stops, momentarily, confused, before a giant grin spreads across her face. “Hot stuff!” she cries, making finger pistols at Erin. “What’s suuuup?” 

Erin blushes despite her attempts of trying not to. Flustered now, she thrusts out the mug of coffee, glad she thought to get a travel mug and not a cup, because otherwise the coffee would be all down her arms. “I brought you coffee.” 

If possible, Holt’s grins gets even wider. She excitedly reaches for it and then wraps her lips around the opening. Erin most definitely does not look at the way Holtzmann drinks heavily for a second before humming in excitement. “You even got my the correct balance between milk, coffee, and sugar. Why, aren’t I one lucky girl?” She winks and takes another drawn out sip, this time making sure to lock eyes with Erin. 

Erin, for her part, does not make an embarrassing noise in the back of her throat, thank god, but she does manage to make her face feel like it’s on fire, and she needs to leave. Right. Now. “So, um, yeah,” she stutters. She’s a world renowned scientist, and how can one lady (one smart, cocky, amazingly brilliant, beautifully nerdy lady) turn her into a pile of gush? God, it’s like she’s a frickin teenager again. “I, uh, better go. Gotta go start the day, haha!” 

She awkwardly shuffles her weight back and forth in some kind of weird dance, all the while pointing her thumbs towards the front entrance of the lab. 

“No wait.” Holtz sets down the coffee and as she starts to walk towards Erin, her eyes narrow but her sly grin stays in tack. “Yes, you shall do.” 

“Do what?” 

“I need your help testing a new piece of equipment. It kind of goes with the new proton packs I’m working on.” Holtz grabs a helmet like piece with different types of wires and buttons from another workbench and without waiting for an answer she sticks it on Erin’s head.

I’m going to have raging helmet hair, is Erin’s first thought before the, Oh my god what is on my head will it kill me oh god, kicks in. “Is this safe?” she asks Holtz.

Holtz shrugs. “Probably.” She steps forward into Erin’s personal space, smelling like oil and fresh coffee, a combination that shouldn’t work but it just screams Holtzmann. “Hold still.” 

That’s kind of hard to do as Erin gets a nice shot of Holtz’s cleavage as Holtz stretches up to mess with the helmet on Erin’s head. Erin hasn’t ever considered Holtz’s boobs before, they were never really on her mind, but with them right in front of her she can’t help but notice how nice they look. 

“Okay, I’m strapping you in now.” 

Holtz voice snaps Erin’s gaze away from the other woman’s cleavage. Erin’s face goes red again, for the thousandth time since she stepped into this lab. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like Holtz noticed. She has snapped the velcro into place under Erin’s jaw and then Erin feels her press a button on the forehead part of the helmet. The helmet makes a swirl sound as it seemingly comes to life and Erin gulps. 

“So uh, what exactly does this do?”

“It holds a portable containment container in it,” Holtz says excitedly as she steps back and examines her work. She starts to bounce on her feet as she explains, “It first blasts them with the protons, just like the packs, but smaller, and once it does, it can hold the ghosts, too. It shouldn’t be used to replace the packs or the actual container, but this way we won’t have to drag the giant container around with every busting. Oh yes!” 

She’s very cute when she’s explaining science, Erin realizes. Then she’s feels a rush of panic but mentally shakes her head. Abby’s cute whenever they first learn of a new job, Patty’s cute when she recites historian facts, and Kevin is cute whenever his face lights up when he learns something new. Friends can find other friends cute. It’s a thing. 

“So does it work?” 

Holtz frowns and Erin wants to hit herself for causing the blonde to be upset. “Dunno. Gotta wait until we actually can go bustin’.”

Erin frowns in confusion. “So then what am I testing?” 

Holtz smile is back as she exclaims, “Head size, of course!” 

Erin can’t help but laugh. 

\----

She doesn’t see Holtz again until she’s in the bathroom getting ready for bed. As big as their “house” is, there’s only two bathrooms, so Erin has to be careful with her time. She still takes a little too long according to her friends, but after years of being used to having her own bathroom, they’re lucky she’s sharing one at all. 

“Hellllloooo?” There’s a knock on the door and Erin jumps in surprise, a toothbrush half in her mouth. “I hafta pee and Abby’s showering in the other one.” 

It’s Holtz. Erin looks down at herself and blushes. She quickly puts her toothbrush back into it’s holder and rinses her mouth. “Uh, one second!” She throws off her robe and wrangles herself into her pajamas. She almost breaks her leg trying to put on her bottoms, but at least now she’s dressed and not naked under her robe. “Okay, yeah!” Erin throws on the robe over her clothes, opens the door, and steps aside. 

Holtz is wearing pajama pants with little penguins on them, and a plain white t shirt. Her hair is down and messy instead of pulled back so Erin knows she’s probably getting ready for bed herself. 

“Thank you,” Hotlzmann chirps, smiling at Erin. 

Erin smiles back but it’s forced. She realizes, as Holtz by passes her for the door, that Holtz is not wearing a bra. Why would she? She’s clearly going to bed. Erin isn’t wearing one either, but she has on a robe over her pajamas. And besides, she only gets a little peak at Holtz chest (not that she was trying to look in the first place!) but it’s enough to make her mouth go dry and quickly step out of the way.

“I’ma head to bed,” Erin laughs nervously, shuffling her weight in that awkward dance thing again. “Cuz that what people do at night time. They huh, they go to bed . . .” She trails off at the amused face on Holtz face. “Good night,” she squeaks. 

She’s already speed walking away when she hears the playful, “Night, Hot Stuff!” behind her. 

They were right there, Erin tells herself as she all but runs to her bedroom. She wasn’t even looking at them! She just glanced, it wasn’t because she wanted to really see them! They were just in plain sight!

It’s a mantra she tells herself over and over again until she’s safe in the comfort of her own bed. “I wasn’t even looking,” she whispers out loud, rolling her eyes, suddenly mad at herself for freaking out. “It was just a knee jerk reaction.” 

That was it. She was freaking out over nothing. She shook her head the best she could while lying down. Jeesh, she needed to calm down. She didn’t have a thing for Holtz because that would be wrong. They were just friends and everything was okay. 

With that in mind, she smiles and closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They get a call two days later to come into a very old mansion that’s two hours away. They never talked about long distance busting before, but it was bound to happen eventually. Erin supposes that they really need to talk about out of state busting and even out of country too, because they’re already unprepared for a ghost two hours away.. 

“On one hand I’m glad we’re getting out there,” Patty starts, a proton pack in her hands, getting ready to throw it in the car, “but on the other hand, I hate that we have to ride in a car for two hours for a busting that’ll probably take an hour tops.” 

“I hear ya,” Abby agrees. She and Erin are carefully walking with the big containment container, ready to put it in the back of the car. They’re bringing along Holtz’s miniature one, but if something goes wrong, they don’t want to risk having no container at all. “But guys, think how good this is for business!” 

“We should talk about going cross country or international,” Erin manages to grunt out. The container is actually very heavy, and she knows from experience that it’s gonna suck trying to get it in the car.

Going international would be huge for their business, but it poses a lot of questions. Where would they stay? Would their expenses, including airfare, be paid for? How would they split their time from home bustings to international? Erin knows that going outside the country once or twice would be amazing, but the thought of staying makes her stomach bubble. She finally has found a permanent home. She doesn’t want to leave it just yet. 

“I, for one, would love to bust some ghosts in Paris.” Patty smiles at her own idea and finally finishes loading the last proton pack. “Okay, put the container in the back and we’re good to go.” 

“Finally,” Holtz calls from the front of their building. Instead of helping move the equipment, she opted to watch her friends haul it all while she “observed” them while eating a blue Popsicle. Her claim was that they all ate breakfast and she hadn’t, and she couldn’t possible move heavy equipment on an empty stomach. “Took ya long enough!” 

Really, Erin knows Holtzmann and for as much as a geniuses she is, she is also very lazy. She glares at her friend as Holtz saunters over, but she stops glaring when Holtz licks up her Popsicle stick. The stick is almost barren of all Popsicle, except for a few strips of the blue stickiness left. Holtz licks those away too and then pops the whole stick in her mouth for an aftertaste. 

Something weird starts to swirl in her belly. Erin forces her eyes away and takes a deep breath. She can hear hear Patty call out something like, “Hey Genius, instead of getting angry with how long we take, next time you do it!” but it seems far away, like it’s underwater. Erin needs to get herself under control now. She wet her lips and finally looks up, after taking another deep breath. Everything is now loaded in the car, and if the four of them got their crap together, they could leave. 

“Ready?” Erin interjects whatever Holtz was going to say next. She needs to get this show on the road. She needs something to distract her from the weird feeling that was in her belly. 

“Let’s go busting!” Holtzmann cries. She runs for the driver seat and Erin scrambles for the front passenger. She says that she sat in the back last time and she’s tired of getting thrown around, because honestly that hurts, and it’s most definitely not because she wants to sit next to Holtz for two hours. Nope. Nuh huh, she just doesn’t want the bruises. 

“Wait,” Abby stops herself and Patty from getting in the back, but Erin and Holtz are already in the car. “Did somebody say goodbye to Kevin?” 

Saying goodbye to Kevin really means that whenever they go busting, somebody has to leave clean and clear instructions on what Kevin is and is not allowed to do. He’s not allowed to use the microwave, stove, toaster, or any other kitchen appliances while they are gone and he is also not allowed to use the vacuum either. Not after what happened last time. (It took Erin’s clothes three cycles in the washer to get all the dust out of them.) You would think Kevin would understand that those rules were for every time they left, but no, Kevin thought it was for the one time specifically, and they came home once to see him trying to put a fork in the still plugged-in toaster.

Patty groans and shakes her head. “Man, one day that boy better learn not to do anything stupid without us reminding him!” But unless you give him an exact list of things he’s not allowed to do, he would still find a way to set something on fire. Patty grumbles as she heads back into their home, things like “Stupid” and “-lucky he’s pretty-” under her breath.

Erin smiles as Holtz throws her head back and laughs, the sound throaty and deep. Abby has a nice laugh too, Erin tells herself, except not really because Abby’s laugh sounds like a donkey is being stepped on. 

“Oh Kevin,” Abby sighs, but she’s smiling as she steps in. 

\----

The drive isn’t so bad. It’s actually really fun. Erin has never been in the car with her three best friends (her only friends besides Kevin) for over thirty minutes before but she’s heard all about long car rides and road trips. They all jam out to music, but Holtz really gets carried away. She head bangs and makes rock n roll signs with her hands, her tongue sticking out while she dances in her seat. It makes Erin laugh so hard she almost pees herself so she calls for a bathroom break about an hour in.

“Girl, I told you to go before we left!” Patty protests. 

“I did!” Erin wheezes, trying to stop her laughter so she doesn’t have an accident in the car. “I have a small bladder!” 

“That you do,” Holtz winks and pulls into a Walmart. 

A couple side eyes them and their car as they all get out. Erin must wonder how they looked, all dressed up in their jumpsuits minus their gear. Holtz is wearing her goggles around her neck so she didn’t have them on while driving, but she snaps them into place when they get out and makes finger guns at the couple who’s staring. 

Does she always do that? Erin wonders. She doesn’t mind though. It’s funny and maybe just a little hot. 

“We look goood,” Holtz states. 

Abby laughs. “I’m sure we do. Come on, let’s go inside.” 

They get even more stares as they walk inside, and Erin catches things like, “The Ghostbusters!” “Busting!” “Ghosts” and her personal favorite, “Wait is this Walmart haunted?!” So they were recognized, to put it simply. Erin still couldn’t believe she was a person to be recognized in the first place.

“Hurry up and pee.” Abby lays her hands on Erin’s shoulder and gently pushes her towards the bathroom by the front entrance. “We can grab a few snacks for the road.” 

“I already ate,” Holtzmann protests as Patty drags her towards an isle. 

“A Popsicle does not count!” 

Erin rolls her eyes and walks inside the bathroom. After relieving her bladder, she washes her hands and stares at herself in the mirror. She really needed to get herself together. She splashes her face with water and some of her redness disappears. At least her face didn’t look like a fire truck anymore.

The girls still weren’t back by the time Erin was done so she goes searching for them in a few isles. She finds them with the cookies and chips. Their shopping cart has a bag of BBQ chips (Patty), Sour Cream n Onion (Abby) and a can of Pringles (Holtz). 

“I’m telling you, Erin doesn’t like chips!” Erin hears Abby says as she walks closer to them. “Get her some cookies!” 

“But what brandddd?” Holtz whines. 

“Oreos,” both Erin and Abby answer together. 

Patty jumps in surprise and whirls around. “Oh my god! You gave me a heart attack!” She presses a hand to her heart and glares at Erin. 

Erin laughs. “Sorry.” 

“She didn’t actually give you a heart attack,” Holtz states as she grabs a package of Oreos off the shelf and throws them in the cart. “Scientifically speaking, a woman experiencing a heart attack would act nothing like how you are, Patty. First, your jaw would probably start hurting-”

They’re all nice enough not to interrupt her and tell it was just a figure of speech. It was just how Holtz was and Erin found it adorable. She’s not just humoring her, either. Erin generally likes the way Holtz goes into long explanations about things Erin generally wouldn’t have cared about.

“Wait,” Patty interjects, “you’re telling me women have different heart attacks than men?” 

“Generally speaking, yes,” Holtz replies and then freezes. 

Erin goes wide eyes and stops too. She looks around but she can’t find anything that would make Holtz freeze. “What’s wrong?” she asks, her voice rising in panic because they left all their gear and equipment in the car and if there is a ghost then they are screwed. 

“Let’s ride the cart to check out!” Holtz grabs the handlebars and jumps up on the front. “Someone jump in!” 

Patty immediately steps back. “Oh, baby, I don’t think so! One wrong turn and suddenly there is spaghetti sauce all up in my hair!” 

They all turn to look at her. That sounded like a really good story for another time, Erin decides. 

“Abby then!” Holtz demands. “Come on!” 

Abby shakes her head back and forth. “No. I don’t trust your car driving skills most of the time, so I most definitely do not trust your cart driving skills.”

Holtz clicks her tongue together, looking disappointed. “Oh, boo, you’re no fun. Erin it is then!”

Erin did not want to go cart surfing down Walmart. There were too many risks involved. What if they crashed? What if they got hurt? What if they got kicked out of the store before they could get their food? She starts backing away and shaking her head. There was no way she was going in that cart. 

“Pleaseeeeeee?” And Holtz gives her these beautiful puppy dog eyes and really, how can Erin say no to those? 

Previously, she would have never even consider this, but previously she hadn’t had a gorgeous, smart, blonde lady sticking out her lower lip and widening her beautiful eyes either. 

“Okay,” Erin gives in because really, how could she say no to her friend? 

Holtz squeals in excitement and helps Erin into the cart, being careful not to squish their chips and cookies. “Hang on!” Holtz cries and then they’re flying. 

It’s . . . It’s . . . There’s no word for it. Exhilarating doesn’t even come close but it’s the best match. Erin’s hair whips around her face and she lets out a little sound of glee. She can hear Holtz laughing and she wants to turn around but she’s too focused on the feeling. She feels like she left her body. Every particle of her has come apart, leaving her floating in a wave of excitement. The isles blur together in a sea of colors and undefined words. The only thing she knows is flying and Holtzmann’s laughter. 

All too soon it’s over and they’re at the checkout lines. It takes a second for Erin to pull herself back together again, before she makes her way out of the cart. Her legs feel like jelly and her heart is beating fast. 

“That was awesome,” Holtz breathes, like if she talks over a whisper she’ll ruin the moment. “We have to do that again sometime!” She gives Erin a look, as if expecting Erin to be there again with her, and how could Erin say no? 

How could she say no to anything Holtzmann asks of her?  
\---

They finally make it to the mansion an hour later. The mansions looks perfectly normal from the outside and not at all what Erin was expecting. Okay, so maybe she wasn’t expecting Eddie Murphy’s “The Haunted Mansion” but she was expecting dark colors and black gates and many cobwebs. Maybe even a cemetery. 

Instead, the gates are silver, pristine and spotless, and in front of the mansion is a giant golf course. As they pull up to the gates, Holtz wolf whistles and rolls down her window so the guard can talk to her. “Would you look at this place!” 

“It looks pretty new,” Abby says. “Not at all what I was expecting.” 

“Actually, this mansion used to be a very old farm house from the 1800’s,” Patty states and Erin turns around to look at her, ready for the history lesson she knows they’re all about to get. “It was turned into a mansion in the 80’s, but it was recently redone in the early 2000’s. When it was a farmhouse, it was known specifically for it’s fruit. The guy who built this place, Mr. McGaw, grew marvelous fruit that was hard to come by at the time.The only problem-” 

“He owned slaves to help preserve those fruits," Abby guesses. 

“Yep,” Patty answers. “Probably looking at a rightfully mad slave who died here.” 

They all share a look they best they can in the car. Erin’s about to say something when a guard finally walks over to Holtzmann window. “Can I help you?” he asks. He’s balding, which is very easy to tell under his cap, and he’s wearing some kind of uniform, along with his buddy on his side. He sounds bored and annoyed, like the girls are somehow inconveniencing him by making him do his job.

“Sure can.” Holtzmann, unaffected, winks and points at herself. “We’re the Ghostbusters. We got a call from a Mrs. uh-” 

“Neal,” Erin whispers to her. 

“Mrs. Neal,” Holtz continues. “Got a ghost problem?” 

At the word “ghost” both guards go pale. It’s almost comical to see as they both lose their annoyed stances. The guard starts to stutter, too, and they both look like they’re going to pee themselves. 

“I’ll le-let Mrs. N-Neal know you’re here,” the other one who was silent before says. “Good luck.” 

“You’ll need it,” agrees the original guard. He goes into his little station and hits a button. The silver gates swing open. 

The girls share a look before Holtz grins and slams on the accelerator. “Let’s bust some ghosts!”

Erin’s stomach starts to feel weird again. She’s excited for the busting, but she also knows she’s excited for the after care. Maybe she’ll sit with Holtz again as they watch the movie. Yeah, that would be nice. And maybe this time they’ll get Thai. Thai and cuddling seem to go hand in hand. 

She suddenly couldn’t wait for them to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got big plans for this story, I just gotta get the slow chapters out of the way. Bare with me, please. Find me at tumblr as Holtzyman, same as on here. Tell me what you think, drop a comment if you like, kudos are good too! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Neal is not at all what Erin is expecting. When she thought of Mrs. Neal, she had thought of a rich trophy wife with blonde hair, perfectly manicured nails, skinny as a toothpick, and dressed like she’s coming out of the courtroom after being found not guilty for the mysterious death of her late husband. In reality, the real Mrs. Neal is on the bigger side, and she’s wearing a faded ACDC shirt and skinny jeans. Not a trace of makeup or jewelry also could be found on her face, except for a gigantic rock that sits on her ring finger.

The four ghostbusters step into the foyer, and Erin notices that Mrs. Neal’s teeth are even slightly crooked as she welcomes them to the mansion. “Thanks for coming on such short notice,” she says cheerfully as she shakes Abby’s hand. “Really, I speak on the whole mansion when I say we really appreciate this.”

Erin gives a small smile and takes in the foyer room. There are a lot of pictures hanging, but they aren't fancy expensive art pieces. Instead, they’re pictures of the Neals: the husband, who looks generally happy in every picture, and the three children, all little girls, and the recent pictures show they’re around twelve, eight, and six, There’s also a few random pictures of a gigantic Great Dane, which Erin guesses is also deeply loved. 

Growing up, Erin’s house didn’t have a lot of pictures of her. Well, no, that’s not completely true. They had pictures of her as baby and a few as a child and some of her teens year, but the newer ones felt cold. Her early year pictures were of smiling parents and a happy little girl doing random things like going to the park or pictures of them at the beach or an amusement park and even simple things like out to eat. Then the pictures started to get less frequent and less heartfelt. They were the basic ones of school pictures and shots taken by Grandma or her aunt. Her parents had stopped taking pictures of her after awhile, making Erin feel like a bond had somehow been broken.

Maybe she’ll rethink about adding some pictures around the Ghostbusters house. Just a few. Just enough to let her friends know she loves them. 

“So fill us in, what’s goin on?” Abby’s excitement could be seen a mile away but Erin doesn’t blame her. She can already feel all the rush of emotions she gets right before a hunt: excitement, thrill, a little nervousness but not much, and trepidation for what comes next. 

“Why don’t you follow me into a living room? The one on the bottom floor is being redone, but we can go to one upstairs.” Mrs Neal gestures to the gigantic staircase that’s in the back of the foyer. In front of an open hallway at the top of the stairs, there is a singular door at the top across a plain white wall. “We can talk in there.” 

Erin really just wants to get the busting on, and she can tell by the way Holtz drags her feet that the other woman feels the same. They’re both antsy to get to work, but for completely different reasons. Erin wants the after: the movies and food and the sense of security. Holtz love the actual ghost hunting: the rush, the running, the “Boo yeahs!” 

They follow the woman up the stairs and it takes a bit of an effort to get the giant containment container up the stairs. Erin really hopes that the helmets prove themselves to be fully working today. 

“I can get somebody to help you with that,” Mrs. Neal offers but Holtz shakes her head. 

“No can do, Ma’am. Best if you leave it to the professionals.” She winks, as if the four of them can touch a cart containing a special container when other people can’t because they don’t wear jumpsuits or catch ghosts.

Erin finds it funny but also annoying because hello, the container was fricking heavy. She glares at Holtz, who winks at her and no, that does not make up for it. The thing was far too heavy but maybe she’ll let Holtzmann slide just this once. (Once.)

They surprisingly manage to get the container up the stairs and through the white door where they’re met with a long hallway with many rooms on each side. To Erin, it doesn’t look fancy or anything out of a mansion, but something more like out of a five bedroom house. It’s nice, but just . . . average. 

“Here, we’ll go to this section.” Mrs. Neal stops at the first door on their left and twists the handle to expose a very fancy hotel looking elevator. “Each elevator leads to different parts of the mansion. This one will take us a to a section with a living room, a bowling alley, and the servant’s quarters.” 

Erin takes back her words. She definitely spoke too soon.

Holtz whistles as they all step inside the elevator. “Fancy smansy place you got here.” 

Mrs. Neal nods. “Yes,thank you. Unfortunately, I can’t say my husband or I had anything to do with it. It was remodeled in the 2000’s but we only moved in two years ago. Ah, here we are.”

The elevator dings and they get out into a very very very large living room. The open fire place has a giant family picture hanging over it, while the mantel has smaller, less important pictures splattered across. Other than that, the teal walls are barren. The floor is overloaded with couches, leather armchairs, and decorative tables. It has a very modern take to it, but Erin can tell they don’t use this room often. 

“Sorry it’s not the best.” Mrs. Neal gestures for them to sit and they all squeeze onto one couch while Mrs. Neal takes an armchair across from them. “Again, our normal one is being redone.” 

“This is very nice,” Patty says politely. “Although, I did like the original design back in the 1800’s. The walls used to be white, and that floor was brown and had no carpet. Carpet was quite expensive back then. Did you know-”

Mrs. Neal nods politely, but she shifts a bit in her seat. She’s obviously anxious to get things moving and while Patty’s history lessons are nice, now’s not really the time. But she’s a nice person and she waits for the history. She notices Patty’s three friends seem to be paying rapt attention to her, as if used to these little rants. She supposes the history of her house would be very nice if it was a different time. 

She’s still trying to figure out a way to steer Patty back on track when suddenly a servant comes running in. Mrs. Neal stands up in embarrassment, ready to launch an onslaught on her servant for rudely just barged in, with guests over nevertheless, when she catches sight of him. 

His uniform was torn, as if he had put it in the blender, and he was bleeding out of a few spots on his arm and face. His head was missing chunks of hair and he was breathing quite heavily. “That’s it!” He stomps forward toward her and struggles to get the badge off of his uniform. Mrs. Neal’s stomach drops as she realizes what’s coming next. “I QUIT!” 

“Wait-” Mrs. Neal tries, but the servant is shaking his head. 

“No! I can not work in these conditions! I’m going to find a new house, one that isn’t HAUNTED!” He screams the last word before running out of the room, yelling, “I’m out of here!” 

Erin is already mentally filing this away for later. It might come in handy but right now they needed to know what was happening. Now. “Mrs. Neal. What’s going on?” 

Her teammates lean forward, suddenly anxious for an answer themselves. Erin can see the smile on Holtzmann’s face and knows she’s itching to just go running down the house until she finds the ghost. Erin is, too, and so she really can’t blame her.

Sighing, the older woman sits back down and tucks her feet underneath her. “A couple of months ago, there was a . . . mishap in the kitchen. The head chef was cooking when he sliced his finger open. He was trying to ring for help when he slipped and fell on the floor. As one does when about to slip, he tried to pull on something to keep from falling. He mistakenly pulled on a big pot of boiling oil and it burned off his face and parts of his body. He died from severe burns.” 

The story probably would have been funny if Erin didn’t know where this was leading. She’s already putting two and two together and figures out that the ghost problem is probably the chef coming back and causing mayhem.

Next to her, Holtz lets out a snort and shakes her head. “Sounds like something straight out of a sit-com.” 

“Holtz,” Erin hisses, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she warning glances at Mrs. Neal.

“No, it’s quite alright.” Mrs. Neal waves her hand and sighs. “I’m afraid there’s been a few . . . um, problems since then. The meals would be perfectly fine when cooked, but then when brought to us, would always be burnt or rotten. Sometimes appliances will go off and on for no reason. At first it was just harmless things, until recently our staff has been repeatedly getting hurt do to kitchen mishaps you wouldn’t think could actually happen. As you can see from before, it has gotten out of hand. Please, help us.” 

The Ghostbusters all look at each other before Holtz jumps to her face. “Let’s go, team!”

Abby nods seriously. “Here’s what we’re going to do.”   
\---

Erin creeps down the hallway, mindful of not bumping her proton pack into any expensive tables. The hallway is nicely lit and a few servants come and go from different doors but Erin still feels a sense of dread as she walks towards the giant double doors at the end. Realistically, she knows she is well prepared and equipped to deal with whatever was going on behind those doors but that doesn’t mean she isn’t afraid. 

It was kind of like going to the doctors for a simple check up. She knew she was in good health and had no signs of any horrible disease and would probably return with a clean bill of health, but there was still the possibility of something being wrong, with being diagnosed with a horrible disease, with being told she only had months left to live. Everything would probably be alright but there always a small chance it wouldn’t.

She continues to tiptoe down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. Though the servants see her, they don’t bother her, don’t acknowledge her. It was all part of the plan. The servants were to pretend like the Ghostbusters weren’t there and that nothing was happening. It might give the busters a boost. She wished they had some kind of coms though, so she could discretely check in with her rest of the team to see how they were doing. Tiny ear pieces, Erin thinks. They needed tiny ear pieces. 

When she reaches the double door she pauses and grabs the nose of the proton pack. “Alright, let’s do this.” She cracks her neck to both sides in false bravery and pushes open the doors. She’s not met with a typical house kitchen that looks like everybody eats in and spends time as a family. Instead, it’s built like a restaurant kitchen, rows of counters and many ovens and a long grilling station. There’s nowhere to sit and relax. It’s all work, no personal.

It reminds Erin of her kitchen growing up. All her meals were prepared in there until she was ten and could start to cook for herself on weekends or nights when her parents went out, but nobody ever ate in the kitchen. There was a table for things like tea or small talk and newspaper cuttings, but every meal was ate in the dining room-even breakfast. On nights when her parent’s weren’t with her, or on weekends when she was home for lunch, she was forced to eat in the dining room. Absolutely no food was to be eaten anywhere else. It wasn’t like her parents were cruel or anything. They were mostly very loving but her mom had a thing that food was meant to be eaten in one room and not all over the house. Erin and her father went along with because they loved her, but sometimes when her mom was alone and it was just her and her dad, he would allow them to eat in the living room together while they watched TV. 

Her parents were honestly her best friends up until she was eight and she started to get haunted by Ms. Bernard. Her parents weren’t ever mean or abusive. They just went about the wrong way for helping their daughter. She loved them, she really did, and she still does, but she still holds just a little bit of resentment towards them.

She’s a little lost in thought and so she almost doesn’t notice that doors slamming shut behind her. Almost. She spins around and aims her pack. She knows she didn't close them, and they were double oak doors-too heavy to simply close on their own because of wind. This was okay though. The plan was set.

“Alright, show yourself!” Her voice comes out stronger than she really feels, thank god. She needs to work on her false bravery.

Next to her, the blender blurs to life, causing her to jump just a bit. You would think she’d be used to this by now. Really, something like random appliances going off should not scare her but oh look, it does. Jeesh, get a hold of yourself, Erin tells herself, right as pans start to bang together despite nothing being there. It was a good thing she expected this because otherwise the cookies she had eaten on the ride there (along with a few of Holtzmann’s chips) would have made a second appearance. 

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Erin spoke, loud but calmly, as she held the proton nozzle in the direction of the pots, “but you can’t keep terrorizing the staff. It wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault and it’s time for your to move on.” 

The fridge’s doors slams open and then closes rapidly and then continues to do it over again. Erin wets her lips and tries to replax. All part of the plan, she reminds herself. It’s all part of the plan-

The ghost appears. He’s a rather large man, most of the weight in his belly, with a hair net securing his unruly black hair. He was wearing the outfit he died in: a white chef’s uniform and a giant aron that reads “Why You All Up In My Grill?” He looks like the kind of ghost who probably would have been to run a kitchen with when he was alive. But he wasn’t alive anymore. He was dead and it was time to move on. 

“Now!” Erin shouts, trying to make her voice as loud as possible without bursting her vocal chords because yeah, ouch. 

On que, the other woman burst through the kitchen and Erin has just enough time to duck before the proton packs are being aimed at the ghost. She manages to crawl backwards, as far away as possible, before she gets her own pack up and running. Erin likes this feeling too: all of them together and working, capturing ghosts as a team. She always gets a sense of belonging, like yeah, this is her job, this is what she does, and she’s good at it. 

It doesn’t compare to what Erin knows is coming next, but being like this with her teammates makes her feel useful. She was able to distract the ghost for the others before being able to wail on the ghost herself. She’s so totally awesome.

“Let’s test the mini container!” Abby cries and Holtz yelps happily. 

Sometime while they were waiting for Erin to do her part, Holtz had slipped the container on her own head and started it up. She looks really good in it, too, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was if it worked. In the moment of truth, Holtz holds the nozzle of the pack steadily while she reaches up to press the button. 

A few things happen. 

One, all the appliances that weren’t already working suddenly turn on, adding to the loud noise of the proton packs.

Two, the lights start to flicker. 

Three, pots, pans, plates, utensils, drying racks, and all other kitchen supplies fall to the floor. 

Four, the ghost starts to blink in and out before he starts to swirl towards Holtz’s head. 

Five, as he enters the helmet, the force of it all causes Holtzmann to stumble, drop her pack, and trip over a rolling pin. She tries to balance herself but there’s nothing there and she crashes to the floor on her back. 

The loud ‘bang’ of the helmet hitting the floor causes Erin, Patty, and Abby to stop aiming their packs and for just a moment, they all freeze. Erin breaks the trance first and she runs to Holtz, who’s blinking confusedly up at the ceiling. 

“I didn't calculate the impact of the ghost entering the container,” she says bleakly, still staring. “Of course the impact would be great considering how small the helmet is.” She turns to Erin, who has kneeled down next to her and was anxiously watching Holtz’s face. “How could I have missed that? Rookie mistake.”  
Holtz tries to gets up but groans and stumbles and almost falls back down. Erin screeches and wraps her hands around Holtz’s waist to steady the scientist. “Are you okay?!”

“Yep, perfectly peachy, a full of bill of health,” Holtz babbles. Her fingers go to the straps of her helmet, un-velcros the thing, and then pulls the helmet off her head. “Really, I’m fine,” she says to their unbelieving stares. “The helmet broke my fall. Just got the wind knocked out of me for a second, is all.”

She looks down, to where Erin’s arms are still wrapped around her waist and Erin blushes. She quickly lets go and steps back, heart pounding in the way it always seems to do when she touches Holtzmann. “Are you okay?” she asks, just to distract herself from the ever beating sound of her heart. 

“Sure thing, Hot Stuff.” She doesn’t wink though, just gives a small smile and flinches as she tries to walk. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Abby casts a glance around the kitchen and shudders. “Before any other ghosts show up.” 

“You know what, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Patty shakes her head and is the first one to make a move towards the doors. “Man, I really thought it would be some pissed off slave. Maybe they all made their peace or something. I dunno but I don’t want to find out.”

Erin forces a laugh and waits for Patty and Abby to leave before catching Holtz before she starts to head out. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She doesn’t look down at her hand, where’s is wrapped around Holtz’s wrist because if she did, her might explode. 

Holtz grins. “Of course. Don’t ya worry about little ole me.” She winks and Erin swallows. 

“Just . . take it easy,” she pleads. “Please?” 

Holtzmann silently stares at her, as if calculating something Erin doesn’t quite understand before she eventually nods. “Anything for you, Princess.” 

Well. That one was new. Erin might actually like Princess more than Hot Stuff. She never really was called anything but ‘Sweetheart’, and that was by her parents and totally didn’t count. She once had a sorta crush on a boy in high school who liked to flirt with her and call her ‘Baby’ in secret but would make fun of her with all his friends in public, so that didn’t count either.

It was nice to have a friend who called her cute things. It made her feel special. 

“Hey, you guys coming or what?” Patty shouts from outside the doors, causing Erin to let out a laugh.

“Yeah!” she calls back, turning towards the door before looking back at Holtz. “Ready? I’ve been craving Thai for like, a week.” 

“Then Thai it is tonight.” Holtz smiles, causing Erin to smile back, and Holtz, despite maybe have some kind of injury and really should be watched to make sure she didn’t suddenly faint, gestures to the door for Erin to go first. “After you, Princess.”

If possible, Erin smile gets bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow chapters are weening out and things are going to get interesting real soon. ;) Also, imagine this. You're in the mood. You're writing. The words are flying off the page because you're writing so fast. You're doing so well, everything is coming out perfectly when you freeze. No, you whisper to yourself. No. Terror strikes your body as you realize: YOU'VE BEEN WRITING IN A DIFFERENT TENSE THE WHOLE TIME AND NOW YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND CHANGE EVERYTHING. You feel your lungs collapse. The sky darkens. Children start to cry. Satan arrives from the ground. The world is ending. Anyway, thanks for all the comments and kudos and what not. See me over at tumbly as Holtzyman. Hope you enjoyed reading and if not, well, the story starts to pick up next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It turns out Holtz wasn’t fine.   
\----

Erin restricts herself from just ripping open her Thai box and going at it like a wild animal. She doubts that using her hands to scoop up noodles and vegetables instead of using utensils with sauce flying all over her mouth was super attractive. Not that she was trying to look attractive or anything, just that she had some dignity. (After getting slimed a few times, that dignity has gone down a lot though.) 

The movie is being set up by Abby as Patty hands out the different food. Kevin still hasn’t arrived, but once the smell of of curry waffles up to his part of the floor, he’ll be down soon. Holtz is already lying down on the couch. Her head is resting on the arm rest again but unlike before, her eyes are close, though she isn’t asleep. She’s still wearing her goggles, which Erin can’t help but find adorable, and she takes out her phone to snap a quick picture. 

Unfortunately, she left her sound on, and Holtz opens one eyes and smiles at her. Erin’s not sure if it’s a wink or not but it still makes her stomach do a little flip. “Am I so photogenic you just had to snap a picture of me, Gilbert?” 

It’s a joke so Erin laughs awkwardly, though there’s a lump the size of Texas in her throat. “You wish,” she manages to get out, which causes Holtzmann to laugh and open both of her eyes. 

Her laughter stops shortly after, leaving them in an almost awkward staring contest, until Kevin comes casually walking down the stairs and into the room wearing nothing but his shirt. 

“Dear Lord,” Patty mutters under her breath and almost drops Erin’s Pad Thai on the floor, which causes Erin to yelp and just barely manage to catch the takeout box. “Sorry,” Patty mutters, but she didn’t look sorry at all.

“Kevin,” Abby says slowly, standing up from where she was kneeling in front of the DVD player, “why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Hmm?” Kevin blinks at her from under his fake glasses, his hands already filled with his own takeout box. “Ah, I didn’t have anything clean.” 

Erin coughs, just a bit, and wails her face not to blush. Over the past few weeks, while her little crush on Kevin has lessened, she still admires a nice naked chest from time to time and looking at Kevin wasn’t exactly torture. 

“Erin,” Holtz says, and there’s a weird tone in her voice that Erin can’t recognize, “why don’t you sit?” 

Erin realizes she’s still standing and awkwardly holding her take out box. She looks at Holtz, who is gesturing to the other side of her couch with her feet and Erin takes the hint. If she’s happy to be sitting next to Holtz again, well, that was nobody’s business but hers.

“We’ll do the laundry tomorrow,” Abby decides, walking over to Patty to grab her own dish. She unceremoniously flops down onto the couch she sat at after the last busting, and by the way Kevin has already claimed the recliner, it looks like the seating was going to be the same as before. 

There obviously wasn’t a seating chart or anything, and two busting ago Erin sat next to Patty on the couch her Abby were currently on but if they decided to claim certain spots from now on, Erin wouldn’t be too disappointed to always sit next to Holtz.

Abby grabs the remote and hits play and the opening commercials start to play. Patty has a Netflix account she so generously shares with her coworkers (and Kevin, who surprisingly watches a lot of musicals) but Abby wanted to watch Deadpool, and Netflix didn’t have the movie out yet so they rented from Red Box. 

As the movie starts, and everyone’s digging into their food, Erin notices that while no longer closing her eyes, Holtz wasn’t eating. 

She frowns and gently nudges Holtz foot, which isn’t exactly on her lap but almost. When Holtz looks up, Erin uses her fork to gesture towards Holtz takeout box that Patty had handed her but Holtz has put on the ground. 

“You aren’t hungry?” It’s a little jumbled because she whispered it and she happened to say it around a mouthful of noodles, but Holtz still gets the picture and shakes her head. 

“Nah.” She’s trying to be smooth, but Holtz always, always eats and Erin isn’t buying it. 

“You sure?”

“Of course, Hot Stuff! Now come cuddle with me.” Holtz maneuvers herself into a sitting position and practically squishes herself against Erin so that she’s all but into the other woman’s lap.

Erin almost chokes. When she was imagining tonight, she thought about food and Holtzmann just using her lap as a foot rest. That was her idea of cuddling. With Holtz so close to her, she can smell something that just is so definitely Holtz and then maybe something that doesn’t belong, too. Wel,l Holtz hadn’t showered after the busting: as soon as they got home, Holtz had laid down on the couch while Patty got to the ordering of food and Abby went to rent the movie. It’s not bad, Erin supposes. Just different. 

Holtz throws an arm around Erin and pushes their bodies together and Erin’s thankful she finished chewing. Now, Erin has platonically cuddled friends before-well okay, she has platonically cuddle Abby before, because she never had any other friends to cuddle with. She knows friends cuddle though, it’s a thing, and her and Holtz are friends. It’s nice. (It’s better than nice, if Erin was honest with herself. It was electrifying. It makes every hair on her body stand up. It makes her want to throw herself on Holtz lap and never leave.)

“You smell nice,” Holtz whispers into Erin’s ear. 

Erin resists the urge to shudder. Her ear . . . is very sensitive? And if anybody was whispering in it she would . . . she would respond the same way. Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. 

“Like . . . tea,” Holtz is still whispering in her ear, her breath hot against Erin’s skin. “And cinnamon sugar.” 

Erin shudders. She can’t help it. It’s just a compliment but the huskiness of Holtz voice suddenly makes her belly swim with pleasure. Her underwear suddenly appears wet against her body and she can barely contain the moan that wants to escape. 

“Good,” Holtz finishes, snapping her eyes to the movie and leaving Erin feeling confused, hopeful, and aroused. 

She can’t ignore the last part. She knows she would not have responded the same way if it was Abby or Patty or even Kevin whispering in her ear. She licks her lips and shakily tries to lift her fork to her mouth, trying to appear normal even though she needs to change her underwear or else watching the movie is going to be very uncomfortable for her.  
\---

Later that night, she stares up at her bedroom’s ceiling, something she’s been doing a lot lately, and realizes she came with Holtz on her mind and the woman’s name almost escaping her lips. It’s now that she realizes maybe her feelings for Holtz go a little big beyond friendship, because she definitely never touched herself to any other of her friends (even Kevin) and yeah, so maybe there is a problem here. 

Erin never questioned her sexuality before. As far she she’s concerned, she liked people and gender wasn’t something she considered when she found someone attractive. That doesn't mean she just can crush on her friend though. Holtzman is her friend and coworker and Erin most definitely does not have a crush on her because that would be wrong and dirty, and just not professional.

It’s not a crush, she tells herself. She just fines Holtz extremely attractive and her reaction from earlier is perfectly normal when an attractive person whispers in your ear. So it’s not a crush, because it can’t be, it just can’t. 

Imagine what would happen if Holtz ever found out? God, the thought makes Erin whole body freeze in terror. It would be an end to their friendship for sure. Oh god, Holtzmann could never ever know.

She suddenly feels ashamed of what she just did. How could she …. How … what was wrong with her, she just . . . Oh god. She feels sick, like she’s going to throw up, completely different to what she was feeling just moments before. 

What was wrong with her? This was so inappropriate. Holtz was her friend and teammate and . . . wrong, Erin was just wrong. 

\---

The next morning, Erin takes a very cold shower and scrubs herself cleaning, as if cleansing herself from the night before and any further possible thoughts of Holtzmann. Then she goes for some breakfast and gorges herself on leftover pancakes that could very much be as well as one week old. Possibly two, but she tries not to think about that. Slathered under butter and syrup, they taste perfectly fine.

She debates on whether or not she should start a new pot of coffee or to grab an instant pack because it’s very early-earlier than usual-and by the time the others will finally wake up, the pot will be cold and gone to waste because nobody drinks cold coffee. Times like this she witches they have a Keurig and maybe they should because they have the money now. But right now they don’t and instant is gross and they only have instant for when they run out of beans and nobody wants to go shopping so she makes a cup and decides that if it goes to waste, oh well. 

Maybe she’ll give a cup to Holtz. She might be up and if not, it wouldn’t hurt to check on her just to make sure she’s okay. Erin grabs a travel mug and fills it before snapping on a lid and twisting it shut. She knows maybe she shouldn’t be doing this, but she ignores herself because she doesn’t really care and she might just be a little bit crazy.

The lights are completely off in the lab and after a quick check Erin confirms that Holtz isn’t there. She frowns and heads to Holtz’s personal room, somewhere she hadn’t actually ever been in. Anticipation settles in her stomach as she starts to walk towards the floor she knows Holtz bedroom is at. She wonders what it looks like and if it smells like Holtzmann. She bet it does. 

Her face twists and she pauses with her hand ready to knock. Was that creepy, wondering if the room smelt like their owner? Yeah, probably. Erin shakes her head and knocks. Or, she tries to anyway because the door opens when her fist lands on it. 

Huh. That’s strange. Should she enter? Maybe Holtz had the door open in a way of saying, “Hey, if you need me, I just come on in, I can’t hear you over my music/work!” But this isn’t the lab: it’s Holtz room. 

“Holtzmann?” Erin calls softly. She gets no response so she clears her throat and tries again, louder. “Holtzy?”

She steps in hesitantly and pushes the door all the way open. The first thing she realizes is that Holtz’s bedroom is messy. Clothes are thrown all over the floor, books are in big piles on the floor, papes flutter from one spot to another, and the bed isn’t made. At least there wasn’t any food, Erin thinks, before she actually notices the bed. On it is Holtz but she isn’t lying on it, more like sprawled, on top of the covers, her head to one side, and very pale. 

“Holtzmann?” Erin squeaks, her heart starting to beat rapidly. (And in a different way than it always does around Holtz.) “Holtz?”

There’s no response. Erin drops the coffee to the floor and runs to bed. “Holtzmann!” she screams, just in case Holtz hadn’t heard her before, and she shakes the other scientist’s shoulder, but like before, there isn’t a response. 

“Patty! Abby! Kevin! Somebody, help!”

Erin’s whole body is frozen in fear. She can’t feel anything else. It’s like a cold hand has grabbed her and is shaking her in thin air, causing her eyes to feel like they’re rolling around in her forehead and her skin to feel like it’s being removed from her body one little piece at a time. 

She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until twenty minutes later, when Patty hands her a tissue, but Erin doesn’t accept because they’re in the damn hospital waiting room and everything feels like she’s dreaming. This isn’t real, it can’t be, not when Erin just fucking finally realized her feelings for Holtz and barely had time to think on them. No this can’t be real because yesterday Holtz was cuddling with her and telling her how nice she smelt and god, how crazy was this? 

But it is real and Erin’s in a desperate need of a tissue so she accepts it, blows her nose, and disposes of it in the little wired trash bin by the uncomfortable couch they’re sitting on. She tries to wipe her tears away with her hand but they keep coming, wet and angry down her face like a waterfall. 

“Hey, Holtz will be fine.” Abby, who’s sitting on the other side of her, pulls her into a side hug and squeezes her shoulder. “She’s strong.” 

“Yeah, sweat pie,” Patty says gently. “Holtz is probably in there right now demanding to get back home to the lab this instant.” 

Erin can’t help but snort. It does sound like something Holtz would do. She’s about to say something back when a doctor in her late thirties with dark skin enters the waiting room. When they first entered the emergency room, Abby carrying Holtz bridal style in her arms, they were greeted by ER trauma doctors, but that was three hours ago and Erin’s guessing they switched doctors, and this new doctor didn’t recognize Holt’s family. 

“Holtzmann?” the doctor asks cautiously, looking around the room, right as all three ghostbusters jumped up and ran over to her. 

“Yes, is she okay? What happened with her? What’s going on?” The questions rapidly leave Erin’s mouth, too fast to ever get a proper answer..

The doctor smiles, revealing a gap in the middle of her top row of teeth that Erin would actually find really cute any other time. “She’s going to be okay.” 

And suddenly that cold hand that has been wrapped around her body was gone and replaced with something akin to a soft warm comforter in a deliciously cold winter night.

“She bumped her head pretty badly and had a concussion that went un-noticed, probably from her downplaying how much pain she really was in,” the doctor continues on and yeah, Erin believes this. “She passed out because concussions can make a person lose their appetite, and she was dehydrated. She’s got an IV drip in her now and should be good to leave soon.”

Erin can actually breathe again. Her hands are shaking, but from the overwhelming feeling of relief she’s getting. She takes little breaths to relax: in and out, over in her head, helping her lungs do their job so she doesn’t pass out. 

“Can we see her?” Abby asks. 

Erin’s head snaps up, eagerly waiting for the answer. 

The doctor nods. “Of course. I’ll send somebody to get the paperwork for her release and her aftercare. Follow me.” 

As they leave the waiting room and head down a hall, Erin asks, “Aftercare?” 

“Yes. Simple things light no bright lights, no screens, no loud noises, etc.” 

Holtz is gonna hate that, Erin thinks absentmindedly.

Holtz’s room is bright, the sun shining through the window, the curtains closed and pulled to the sides. Holtz is up with a tube stick in her arm, flickering through the TV shows on the remote, muttering and rolling her eyes every so often.

Erin swallows as she realizes Holtz’s hair is down, beautiful golden and curly. Erin wants to suddenly get her hands in that pile of curls and tug and tug, until well, she doesn’t know, but the idea makes her belly turn.

“Hey,” Holtzmann says calmly as they approach. She winks and waves the remote around. “Can you guys believe this place doesn’t have HBO? It’s preposterous.” 

Erin laughs, louder than she probably should, but she’s so fricking glad Holtz is up and her usual self that she can’t help it.

“Girl, you had us all worried to death!” Patty stalks angrily to Holtz but gently hugs her. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispers so that only Holtz can hear. 

“Me too,” Holtz whispers back. Patty releases Holtz and takes three steps back, allowing Abby to hug Holtz and then finally Erin, who makes the hug as short as possible so she’s not accused of holding on longer than needed. 

“So,” Holtz starts once the formalities are out of the way, “how soon can I leave this joint?”

Erin kind of wants to punch her, kind of wants to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos so far, I really appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing?” 

Holtz freezes, caught red handed, and slowly turns around to see Erin with her arms crossed and wearing an expression that says she knows exactly what Holtz was doing. Holtz looks guiltily down at the small screen in her hands and gives a sheepish smile. 

“Just, you know, messing with some equipment.” She tries to sound casual, but she’s been caught and they both know it. 

Erin hums and walks over, arms still crossed as she glances down at the tiny black device still being clutched in Holtz hands. It’s rectangular and a bit bigger than an Iphone six without a case but half of it as an actual tiny keyboard that sticks out so it doesn’t look to be a touch screen. For all Erin knows, it could be a phone from the early 2000’s. 

“Was is it?” 

Holtz grins and holds up the device. “This, Hot Stuff, may be our new secret weapon.” 

“But what does it do?” Erin presses. She’s a little annoyed, but she’s curious and the device does look cool. She wonders if it’s going to come in handy or if it’s just going to be for emergencies only. 

Unfortunately, Holts winks and shrugs. “Top secret.” 

“Okay, well,” Erin stammers, caught off guard. She expected Holtz to tell her and she’s kind of at a lost before she remembers why she was there in Holtz lab in the first place. “Well, you shouldn't be here in the lab anyway. You know the doctor’s orders: no lab stuff, especially devices that have screens.” She gestures towards the little device still in Holtz hands. 

Holtz goes sheepish again for a bit before she gives Erin a sly smile. Uh oh. “But I’m sure a few hours won’t kill me. Just let me finish this, and I won’t go near the lab for a week.” She’s not doing the puppy dog eyes exactly, but she does widen them and she’s definitely pulling on her pleading face. 

Erin is tempted to say yes. At this point, she realizes she’d probably be willing to give Holtz anything she wanted. Maybe if the circumstances was different, like say if Holtz didn’t have a concussion and it was something like she was too lazy to go the kitchen and get herself a sandwich, then fine, Erin would leap up and get one for her in a heartbeat. But they were are talking about Holtz’s health and recovery here. 

She still wants to say yes, because Holtz’s face like that is adorable, but she knows better. It concerns her how she almost says yes, but she’ll think about that later. 

“Sorry, Holtz. You know the rules. Put down the machine and come eat.” 

The food was here, which is why Erin came to see her in the first place. Erin’s stomach growls as a reminder how hungry she is, and she frowns when she thinks about how her pizza is probably cold by now. 

Holtz sighs and sets down the machine. She wipes her hands off on her overalls and flashes Erin a big smile. “What we havin tonight, princess?” 

‘Princess’ still makes Erin’s stomach bubble in little ways that she can’t really explain but she ignores it as she says, “Pizza.” 

Holtz eyes brighten in an adorable way that reminds Erin of a puppy that heard the word “treats”. “Pizza? Is there pineapple? I love pineapple.” 

Erin makes a face, because pineapple on pizza is revolting, but she nods. “There’s pineapple.” 

“Great!” 

Holtz runs out the door, leaving Erin alone in the lab. She laughs quietly to herself and turns off the lights. Downstairs, Holtz is already inhaling a slice of pineapple, sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her, and a glass of water in front of her. 

Abby and Patty have already ate and are now gone, off to do their own thing, and Kevin, well, Erin just found it so hard to look after that boy sometimes. 

The pineapple pizza looks gross, but there’s three slices of cheese left which Erin snags, along with a cup of garlic dipping sauce. The smell is making her mouth water, drool actually formalizing in her mouth. She barely waits until she sits down next to Holtz before tearing into it. 

She feels kind of weird, but also at peace at the same time. Holtz is completely in tune to pizza, but Erin stops to eat to just watch. Her toes curl as she just takes in the other woman, soft and subtle and it just makes her feel something she can’t explain.

She can’t believe she’s here, can’t believe Holtz is here, can’t believe her whole life lead up to just meeting Holtz or Patty and Abby and Kevin. It’s not the room itself that is making her feels this way, not with it’s too bright lights or the yelling she can hear coming from the window, not with the bare room or the hideous but lovable furniture they really should replace. It’s not any of it but Holtz because she has sauce over her face and her hands are so greasy she could leave full hand prints on the wall but it doesn’t matter. 

Erin thinks back to when she was little, to how when she was eight Holtz would be the kind of person she would be so enamored by and think that Holtz was the coolest thing in the world. She thinks back to how when she was a teenager she would have thought Holtz was annoying and needed to get her priorities straighten out and how she needed to grow up and mature. She thinks back to a few months ago when she first saw Holtz and looked at her like she was a fish in a tank at the aquarium, new and intriguing, but confusing all the same.

Her eyes start to water but she doesn’t know why. She sets her pizza down even though she only ate a slice and presses her lips together. It’s a trick that she always have used to stop crying and it’s mostly always work, except for when she’s really upset. Erin’s not upset though, and she doesn’t really understand why she’s crying. 

“Hey.” Holtz is looking at her, pizza now gone, hand wiped clean, concern on her face. “Are you crying, Hot Stuff?”

It’s the nickname that gets Erin. The tears start to come, her lips start to wobble from being pressed together, and she shakes her even though it’s so obvious she’s crying, she’s so totally crying. 

“I just- I-” She can’t even explain why she’s crying, she doesn’t know herself, and even if she did, it seemed impossible to talk. 

“Wait here.” 

Holtzmann leaves and while she’s gone Erin tries to get herself under control but can’t quite manage it. She’s mad at herself because she’s crying like she’s a four year old when she’s not actually a child.

“Here.” Holtz returns with a cup of brown liquid and tissues. Erin doesn’t need to be a genius to know that it’s hot chocolate. The small is warm and inviting, chocolaty and it smells like something she can’t explain. Maybe it smells like home. 

“Th-thanks,” Erin sniffles. She carefully reaches for the mug as Holtz sits down next to her and their hands touch briefly before Holtz urges Erin to take a sip. 

It’s delicious. It’s been awhile since she had the drink, so long that she didn’t even know they had any packets. The marshmallows melt on her tongue while the sugar fills her body with love and comfort. 

She licks her lips after the first sip and takes a few more. By the time the drink is halfway done, she’s stopped crying and grabs a tissue to wipe at her face. Holtzmann is looking at her, like she wants to say something but doesn’t know how. Erin wants to say something too but she also doesn’t know how or what. She distracts herself by finishing up the chocolate.

Silence settles over them for a few moments before Erin breaks it by loudly exhaling and saying, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out like that.” 

Holtz snaps her eyes up to meet Erin’s. She frowns and shakes her head. “You didn’t freak out,” she says strongly. “And you don’t need to apologize for crying.”

Her gentle tone makes Erin wants to cry all over again. She doesn’t, thank god, but the thought is there. She doesn’t know why she’s like this. She wish she knew. 

“Thank you,” is all she says. She doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m here for you, Hot Stuff.” Holtz is looking at her like she’s some kind of project in the lab: interesting but strange, not quite sure what to do with it but ready to take it on. It’s oddly comforting. “Whatever you need.” 

“I’m just-”

Happy. It hits her like a ball to the gut, the air getting sucked out of her, and leaving her to take a deep pause.

Did she really just have a cry attack because she was happy? She thinks back to right before she started, how she was looking at Holtz and she just felt like she belonged, like it was exactly where she wanted to be and never. 

“Happy,” she says aloud, turning to look at Holtz. “I guess I’m just happy.” 

She hasn’t been happy for a long time, she realizes. She doesn’t know when she started to be happy, but it definitely started when she met her family. Her friends. Her new life that she’s so happy she started. 

And watching Holtz just made her realize. Just watching her eat pizza and realize that this is what her life has come to, and she’s hopes it will never change. It scares her, how intense it is, because it could all be swept away in just one second and she doesn’t want that to ever happen.

Holtz finally blinks but nods. “I can get behind that.” She doesn’t ask questions even though she knows there’s so much more to the story, but Erin can’t really even explain anyway, so it’s best just to leave at “happy”. 

“Thanks for the hot chocolate,” Erin says a beat later. 

“I figured you needed it.” 

Erin laughs humorlessly. “Well you weren't wrong.” 

She stretches out her arms first, then her back, and finally her toes, feeling everything crack in place and her muscles tighten then relax. She stands and collects the the dirty dishes then pauses. 

“Um. Holtz. Could you-um, would you mind-please don’t-” 

Holtz grins. “I won’t tell anybody, Hot Stuff.” She does finger guns that Erin hasn’t seen in awhile and turns to leave.

In the next two weeks, Holtz concussion starts to get better, but she’s still not allowed to look at screens or have the lights insanely bright, and she’s still most definitely not allowed in the lab. She complains about it every day to Erin, to which everyday Erin rolls her eyes and ignores her, but she still smiles so Holtz knows she’s not really bothering Erin.

It starts to get chilly out, and the nights start to get a bit longer and days a bit shorter, but the weather stays warm. It’s becoming one of Erin’s favorite seasons. 

Holtzmann and her don’t talk about what happened and there hasn’t been anything like the incident since. They do talk a little more, but mostly it’s a side effect of Holtz not allowed in her lab. Patty and Abby talk more with her too, and even Kevin is seen every now and again talking to her without any of the other ghostbusters with him.

There’s been three ghostbusting since the one where Holtz got her concussion in the first place, and Holtz complains loudly every time she had to miss them.

“Guys, I’ll stay on the sideline, promise!” It what she always said, to witch Patty always shakes her head and say, 

“Nuh uh. I see what you’re trying to pull and it ain’t working, baby doll.” 

Holtz pouts and whines, but they had to leave her alone with Kevin. She still eats with them after the bustings, because after bustings is family time and nobody is allowed to miss family time. 

Holtz is especially moody today, Erin notices, but can’t blame her. They just had their fourth busting that Holtz had to miss, but there was nothing anyone could do. Holtz had her doctor appointment tomorrow and if they clear her, she can go to the very next case. 

Tonight was Armenian food, which Erin has never had before. It’s actually really good, although it wasn’t necessarily her favorite. She still prefered the Korean food that she got last time, but they’ve been making their way through all different kinds of food lately, and she knows they won’t stop until they have tried every different kind of cuisine offered in New York. 

“I like this better than the vegan we got the other time,” Abby says from curled up on the couch, next to Patty who’s happily slurping at her food.

“Speak for yourself,” Patty murmurs. “That tofu teriyaki was super good.”

Erin hated the vegan food, Abby and Holtz were neutral, didn’t exactly like it but would have it again if needed, while Kevin and Patty had fallen in love with their vegan food. Right now, Erin was just glad for the better food she’s eating now. 

“You’re delusional,” Abby snaps back. She grabs the remote and turns their volume up on their movie, which is an animated kids movie called “The Little Prince” which Erin thinks is super cute so far. 

Holtz is curled up around Erin, almost in her lap, which is how they’ve been sitting for the past other three times. Erin’s gotten used to the way Holtz presses her body right against Erin’s, whispering side jokes into her ear that makes her skin rise with goosebumps, and how she sometimes throws one leg over Erin’s lap under the covers. She’s gotten used to the heat and the small sparks of arousal she gets every now and then and she has managed to get her shuddering under control. 

Holtz has literally inhaled her food, so while everyone else is still eating, she has her hands under lap and the blanket pulled taught around the both of them. She’s eyeing Erin’s food, but Erin doesn’t notice, her eyes too busy being locked on the movie in front of her. 

Slowly, Holtz settles one hand on Erin’s lap. If Erin notices, she doesn’t do anything. Holts slowly works her hand over to Erin’s takeout box, and grabs it. She only has gotten a mouthful when Erin snatches the box back. 

“Hey, get your own food, Holtz!” Erin hisses, keeping her voice low for the sake of the others. 

“But I ate it all,” Holtz whines. 

“It’s your fault you inhaled it. Now shh.” 

Holtz frowns, her nose scrunching up, but this isn’t over. She just has to wait. 

And so she does. After a few moments pass and Erin has even less food left, Holtz snatched the box again and manages to shovel a few more bites in before Erin growls, deep in her throat, and grabs the box back. 

“Holtzy!” she whines, her hands clutching tight around her box. “Stopppp!” 

Holtz winks at her, mouth still full as say replies, “No can do, Princess. Come on, sharing is caring!” 

“Not when it comes to food,” Erin grouches. 

Holtz pouts and Erin sighs and offers her the box. She was starting to get full anyway and really, who could resist that face? Besides, the way Holtz whole face breaks out and the adorable way her hands eagerly grab the box is totally worth it.

“You’re the best, Hot Stuff.” 

The next act will leave Erin thinking about it for days to come. Holtzmann leans up and presses a very sloppy, very happy kiss to Erin’s cheek, almost the corner of her mouth, so close that if Erin just even turned her head a centimeter, they would be kissing. 

Of course, Holtz doesn’t think anything of it. She’s already focusing her attention back to her food. 

Erin resists the urge to touch her cheek like some little girl and tries to focus her attention on the movie but holy fuck. Just holy fuck. Her cheek is tingling.

She really hopes there were more of those to come and then really hopes she doesn’t think anymore of those thoughts because those are bad, bad, very bad thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went shopping the other day and I was craving some cantaloupe so I grab a melon that's labelled above as cantaloupe. Now I've never seen a full cantaloupe before, just chunks, and honeydew happens to look like a cantaloupe in full melon form. Imagine my disdain when I come home, cut up some "cantaloupe" only to come face to face with honeydew. I could have cried. I mean I like honeydew, but I loveee cantaloupe! (And cuties, but they don't belong in this conversation!) Thankfully we're going shopping Sunday but I had too wait two weeks before I could get some cantaloupe because my mom said she wasn't going to the store to just get me fruit. Boo. At least tomorrow I'm getting my hair done. (And searching for a job. Blugh.) Anyway, my tumblr is holtzyman, you can ask me questions about the story over there and I'll always respond. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
